d20seafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikistli
| domains = Arcana, Balance, Death, Travel, Protection, Healing | holy days = | favored weapon = sickle or scythe | channel divinity = }} Major temples to Mikistli are located at the base of major rivers. Smaller temples are always located near a river source since all rivers are believe to connect with the river Time at some point. She has many followers from all alignments. Good clerics of Mikistli understand that death is a balance for life and not a curse on the living. Evil clerics of Mikistli are intrigued by her powers of death and magic, using these strong abilities to control the dead. Most followers of Mikistli worship her in hopes of her heading their call to have a peaceful death and less suffering in the Underworld. Lore At the dawn of creation the gods were overzealous with their new found power of creating life. The world was lush with plants, animals, creatures- magical and natural as well as the start of races that would one day become present populations. But with this flow of life, the opposite was non-existant. The injured stayed injured, the sick stayed sick, and suffering was constant for the beings that happend upon certain forms of misfortune. The world itself knew that this problem needed an advocate. And so, in a desert region, as the noon sun blazoned on a withering cactus, it shriveled and shrivled until the world itself said, "Enough!" From the cactus sprang a woman in white with tears constantly in her eyes. The cactus itself was gone and in it's place were the ashes of once ago life. In the ashes the woman could read the long suffering of the present state of the world. And she knew within her, was the power to bring balance. She weeped for the world for seven days. At the end, the massive collection of her tears formed a river that lead to a new world below. She called the river Time. From the river spang a child. She grabbed the babe and crossed Time. The end of the river lead to her new home. She called it, The Underworld. "This is where the souls of those that no longer belong in the material world shall now reside. I am their guide, I am their keeper. I am non-life, I am Death, I am Mikistli!" Mikistli began to clean the world of the souls whose time was festering. The good souls would reside in the first lair pockets that allowed them to recreate their happiest times as well as send minimal messages to loved ones in the old world. Those that where neither good nor evil could rest peacfully in the second lair, messages to loved ones was not allowed but not impossible. And those that were evil would be placed in the deepest layer. Where escape was inevitable (or so The White Lady thought) and suffering was paid for their misdeeds in life, nothing more and nothing less, before peaceful rest was allowed in the second lair. Soon Mikistli noticed that some beings had souls that were suffering but not festering. She felt pain because the rest in the Underworld was not meant for these to travel to yet. She researched and began to practice and learn more of her powers and abilities. With time she encountered the start of a new begining for the present world. She learned Cure and spread the knowledge to the other gods. Category:Deities by Domain Category:Deities by Alignment Category:Deities by Power Category:Deities Category:Death Domain Deities Category:Balance domain deities Category:Travel Domain Deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Arcana domain deities